pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Eva is a Witch Hunter in service to the ruling powers of Jacob's Bell and can be called to action via a vote of execution alongside her brother, Andy. Of the two she is the one who is trigger-happy and handles the executions. Appearance She wears a black tank top, sweatpants, and has blond hair tied back into a ponytail that left waves of hair framing her face.Signature 8.5 Personality Eva is the more aggressive of the siblings, more than ready to put a bullet into Blake Thorburn should they call a vote of execution. She doesn't believe she'll make it to the age of thirty and tends to play around with others, such as threatening Blake and Maggie when she had no intention of killing them, something Andy considers unprofessional as it makes enemies.Breach 3.5 She is noted to be a little unbalanced or possibly a psychopath. Andy believes this is due to running into something during her training that has left her in such a state. She and Andy have both shown signs of being tired of being Witch Hunters, but their profession makes it hard to leave. She takes some visceral level of thrill in the dangers as well. She has a fascination with katana swords and tape records her personal diary, with Andy commenting she was better and regular in upkeeping it. She doesn't do well without action, preferring to do something else like watch TV or blast music if it lets her turn her brain off as an alternative. But she’s a genius in terms of talent and can go toe-to-toe with a faerie that’s glamoured itself up as a vampire, harboring some of the best traits of both, and still cut the thing’s head from its shoulders.Interlude 10.x She's utterly ruthless on the job and takes joy in seeing those who wronged her suffer, but she's fiercely protective of her brother. Her fearlessness is a sign of her being mentally unwell, but it enables her a great resistance against demons from the choir of madness. History Before the Story At some point in the past Eva lived apart from her brother and underwent training to become a Witch Hunter after one named Mac saved her and her brother, while having to mercy kill their parents.Interlude 10.x Bonds & Damages Eva first appeared in the story after Molly Walker had died, due to a fail-safe that showed the majority of the major parties in Jacob's Bell to Blake Thorburn while he slept.Bonds 1.1 She later appeared during Blake's first council meeting. Signatures & Gathered Pages (10) When Maggie Holt arrives after losing her name to Padraic, she holds her at crossbow point and threatens her before letting up when her brother came home.Malfeasance 8.5 She later appeared in the council meeting where they were determining who would participate as a competitor for the position of Lord, with her remaining neutral. She and Andy had been busy dealing with a variety of threats due to the contest bringing in a number of Others and practitioners and the two are working better with one another.Interlude 10.x When Molly arrives at the church when the council of elders convened to deal with her, Eva shot her with a pistol loaded with Salt Shot to no effect and then chased after her before things could get worse. Malfeasance & Duress Andy and Eva raid the Hillglades House while Rose and most of the elder Thorburn family members were away, leaving Kathryn, Callan, Ellie, Peter, Christoff, and Roxanne alone downstairs with the practitioners upstairs. Andy proceeds to subdue Peter, Ellie, and Chistoff with a taser while Eva disarmed and beat Kathyrn and Callan. Roxanne feigned innocence long enough to try and stab Andy in the groin with a knife, only for him to be protected because he wore a cup, and Eva knocked her outMalfeasance 11.7 and kept kicking at her until he pulled her away, stating they had to deal with the others. Eva then handcuffed them to the radiator before finding any defenses they set up and disrupting them, breaking mirrors along the way to limit where Blake could travel. Later on she realizes Blake is back when the rest get free and the house starts flooding and keeps him at bay by cutting off lights and disrupting patches of water until she meets up with her brother. When she goes to get cloth to stop the flooding and comes back, Eva sees her brother injured and threatens to kill them all with an incendiary grenade before charging Peter, breaking Blake's arm in the process. She managed to mount and knock Peter around until Blake grabs her and then she threatened to let the grenade fall with the pin out. Blake grabs it and she slips from his grasp and breaks the surface of the water, leaving him with the grenade in the Mirror world. He tosses it into the darkness and the goes back to find Eva holding her brother, willing to negotiate for getting him to a hospital. Blake tells her she's staying put so they can try to survive the night with the others, intent on using her since he knows she won't go anywhere without Andy as long as he can reach them.Malfeasance 11.11 Eva is then enlisted to help them, fending off an attack from the Pizza Man and trying to behead him. She gets scratched by the Faceless Woman, which tampers with her nerves in the arm, but is able to set the revenant on fire with the help of a rune Alexis drew. She then retreated with the others up the stairs and held ground against a giant, eventually slaying it with help from Green Eyes and Tyler, before going to her brother's side. There she watched with glee as Callan was killed and the Bane was tormenting them, taunting them with the fact that she had a stake made of green wood that could kill it but wanting them to use one of their bones instead. Because Ellie Thorburn had set an impression of being submissive once beaten to Eva, she slipped her guard and reached Andy, poisoning him with a syringe to get her to help. Eva later takes him and runs after they open a gate from Limbo to seek out help from someone else. Judgement After the firm arrives, she goes out and defends against the demons and holds up the best from an attack from a demon of the choir of madness, which is due to her being mentally unwell. She fights it by using her machete, a wooden cross, and a number of guns. Abilities Eva is a Witch Hunter. While she lacks any sort of supernatural power, she possess knowledge of how to deal with Others and the following skills: * Marksmanship: She's talented with firearms, including crossbows. * Swordsmanship: '''She's extremely talented with swords, capable of fighting a faerie with the abilities of a vampire. * '''CQC: She's proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Witch Hunter Category:Characters Category:Humans